


Like Pineapple on Your Pizza

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Post Episode 7:20, Protective Steve McGarrett, Rachel's A Bitch In This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Steve knew it probably wasn't his place but at this point, after everything that he'd been through in the last seven years with Danny, Steve knew he would be damned before he let Rachel worm her way back into his life and ruin the progress Danny had made with his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for anyone that hasn't seen last nights episode. I mean, I dunno about anyone else but them insinuating that Danny and Rachel might be getting back together is complete bullshit and it almost makes me angry. Decided to write my feelings out of the matter. Mind the tags too. This piece is not Rachel friendly.

Steve knew it probably wasn't his place but at this point, after everything that he'd been through in the last seven years with Danny, Steve knew he would be damned before he let Rachel worm her way back into his life and ruin the progress Danny had made with his life.

Steve knocked on Rachel's front door, probably a little too harshly but he shrugged it off. The kids were in school, Danny was off to a doctor's appointment and Steve knew he'd not have a better chance at speaking to Rachel alone if he didn't do it now.

“Steve?” Rachel asked curiously when she opened the door and Steve afforded her a tight lipped smile.

“Hey, Rachel. Mind if I come in?” Steve asked as he adjusted his belt nervously. He was sure he was about to cross some invisible line but for the past few days he couldn't get talking to Rachel off his mind. So, here he was. Steve prayed he wasn't about to ruin the best friendship he'd ever had, never mind the possibility of something more between him and Danny. That was a discussion he'd have with himself later on.

“Of course. C-come in, please. Is everything alright? Danny's not hurt is he?” Rachel asked, wide eyed and Steve noted that she did seem genuinely concerned. Which made sense he supposed.

“Danny's fine, Rachel. He's having another six month check up right now.” Steve said and cleared his throat nervously. 

“That's good to hear. Um. I suppose I should ask why you're here then? Grace and Charlie are both still in school, which I'm sure you know so, am I to assume you're here to speak with me personally?” Rachel asked, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and Steve braced himself for a fight. He'd seen this look on Rachel's face before, more than once, in the last seven years.

“I did come here to talk to you about something, Rachel. I uh. Its probably none of my business but since when do I let that stop me, ya know?” Steve huffed a strained laugh as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“This is about Danny then?” Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow in question at Steve.

“Of course its about Danny, Rachel. How could it be about anyone else?” Steve asked with a sigh.

“He told you about the divorce?” She asked, her voice strained and Steve could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. He had no intention of making her cry, damn it.

“He did and I've gotta be honest, Rachel, I am very sorry for that. I am. But I. I have to ask. And again, I know its absolutely none of my business but what does it mean exactly? In terms of Danny.” Steve mentally berated himself for stuttering.

“In terms of Danny?” Rachel repeated as she uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to Steve, the tears in her eyes suddenly gone, her voice hard and unwavering. “I'm not entirely sure I understand what you're asking me, Steven.”

Steve scoffed. Rachel knew exactly what he meant but apparently she wanted him to say it out loud so fine, that was exactly what Steve would do.

“I'm asking, Rachel, if you plan on trying to get back together with Danny once you and Stan are divorced? Or, you don't necessarily need to wait, do you? You sure as hell didn't last time.” Steve snapped, clenching his hands into fists even with his arms crossing defensively over his chest.

“How dare you!” Rachel gasped, taking another step closer to Steve.

“How dare you, Rachel!” Steve countered. “Danny's in a good place! Finally! He's happy, mostly and he's settled in his life exactly where its at and what? You decide after seven years you want him back? Because Stan's leaving you? Danny's your second choice, Rachel, he always has been and he deserves more than that! He deserves more than you!”

Rachel froze, her eyes narrowing. Steve was almost sure she'd growled at him. 

“Am I to assume you think you are what Daniel deserves then, Steven?” She asked and it was Steve's turn to freeze. “Ah. I see.” 

“You see what exactly, Rachel?” Steve asked defensively.

“I always knew you harbored feelings for Danny. I think everyone knows you do, to be quite honest. Its sad, Steven, watching you pine for a man that will never love you.” Rachel said cruelly and Steve suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“You have no idea what you're talking about.” Steve bit out, just barely, through clenched teeth.

“Oh, but I do.” Rachel laughed. “I can see it written all over your face any time you're around him. I assumed for the longest time that you admired Daniel, cared for him like the best friend you'd never been lucky enough to have before and I'm sure you do, or you did, but it didn't take long to realize that the admiration I thought I was seeing was something much deeper.”

“He is my best friend.” Steve said, albeit a little more on the weak side of things.

“Oh, I don't doubt that at all. You're Danny's best friend as well. He does care about you, Steven, but it will never be in the way you care about him. Danny's not like you. He doesn't secretly lust of his partner. His male partner at that!” Rachel laughed again and Steve's stomach twisted into an almost painful knot.

“So, what? You're just going to take Danny back into your life? Again? When things don't go the way you planned them Danny's your fallback? That's cruel, Rachel.” Steve spat.

“Perhaps it is.” Rachel admitted. “But I am the mother of his children, Steve. In the end, he'll always come back to me.” She smirked.

“Until you find someone better that suits you.” Steve accused.

“Who knows. I mean, maybe it really will work out between Danny and I this time. Or maybe not. But either way, Steve, he's mine. Not yours. He will never be yours. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be.” Rachel said with a condescending tone and Steve flinched.

“You have no idea how I feel about Danny.” Steve said sadly. “And even if you did, its apparent it wouldn't matter. So no, maybe I don't deserve him either but I will be damned before I see him ruin his life on you.”

“What exactly does that mean? Are you going to tell him about our conversation? Steven, darling, who do you think he's going to believe out of the two of us? The mother of his children or his work partner? Admit it. You've lost him. He'll come back to me before too much longer and we'll take the children and move back to New Jersey where Danny can really be happy.”

Steve gasped, the breath in his lungs gone. His chest was suddenly tight and Steve felt a sharp pang of fear wash over him. In front of him, Rachel laughed cruelly again.

“What? Oh, Steven. Of course we're leaving this island. You didn't actually think we'd be staying now, did you? Why would we? I've never been happy here and you know exactly how Danny feels about it. I'm sure the kids will get over leaving it soon enough. We'll take the children to Jersey first but I'm sure it won't take me long to convince Daniel we'd be better off in London.” Rachel smirked as she brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder.

Steve closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill from them. He was going to lose Danny. Not just to Rachel but it seemed he'd lose him in every sense of the word. It hurt, quite literally, thinking about not having Danny in his life anymore. Not seeing him every day, not bickering back and forth with him in the Camaro, not spending their free weekends together with Grace and Charlie. Steve knew almost his entire life revolved around Danny and he was content with what he he had of the other man. He'd never planned on admitting his feelings to Danny. It wouldn't do anyone any good so Steve kept them to himself. Sure, there were moments over the years that Steve caught himself wondering if maybe Danny might feel the same but Steve learned quickly not to dwell on it too much. Danny had girlfriends, an ex wife, so of course he didn't return Steve's feelings. 

“I am sorry, Steven,” Rachel finally said, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “I truly am. But Daniel is mine. If you want my advice, I think its time to move on.”

Steve choked on a wet laugh, a stray tear traitorously falling from his eye.

“I won't let you get away with ruining Danny' life. I'm going to tell him. About this conversation. About everything.” Steve said firmly, even though his voice very nearly broke. “And if it means I lose him, then at least I tried. I couldn't live with myself if I never said anything to him.”

“Are you going to tell him you love him then? Do you expect some last minute big declaration of love from him? Oh, that's just sad, Steven.” Rachel glared, once again crossing her arms over her chest. “Actually, no. Its quite pathetic is what it is.”

“This from the woman who is attempting to trap him in a loveless relationship!” Steve finally snapped.

“Loveless?” Rachel scoffed. “Darling, nothing between Daniel and I has ever been loveless.”

“You're disgusting.” Steve spat, another tear falling down his cheek as he stepped closer to her. “You don't care about Danny! You don't care about your children. All you care about is yourself.”

“I love my children, you pathetic piece of shit.” Rachel spat and Steve grinned.

“I might be pathetic, Rachel, but I will always love Danny how he deserves to be loved. I will always take his feelings into consideration. I will always worry about him. I will always want the absolute best for Danny, even if that means sitting back and watching him leave with you. But you? You will only ever care about yourself. It doesn't matter what anyone else wants. Its all about you, isn't it, Rachel? Always has been. I mean, for gods sake, Danny uprooted his entire life to follow you here because YOU decided to leave him, marry someone else and take his daughter away from him! And he's happy here now, Rachel! He's happy and you just don't give a damn. Because its not what you want anymore. Yeah, I'm the pathetic one alright.” Steve scoffed at her as he reached up to wipe at his wet eyes.

“How dare you-” Rachel started and Steve lost it.

“No! How dare you!” Steve growled, his eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to Rachel. “How dare you do this to him! How dare you do this to him AGAIN!” Steve seethed. He couldn't remember a time he'd been so angry at someone.

“I can do whatever I want to him, Steven! And I expect you to live with it.” She snapped right back and before either of them had the chance to say another word, an unexpected voice interrupted.

“Actually.” Danny said, stepping around the corner into the room and causing both Steve and Rachel to freeze in shock where they stood. “You can't. You aren't going to do a damn thing to me anymore and if you're not careful, very very careful, Rachel, you won't have the kids around to do anything to either.” Danny chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He'd pulled in pretty much minutes after Steve had arrived and since they'd left the front door open, Danny walked right in not bothering to knock.

“D-daniel! I-I.” Rachel stuttered, eyes wide in shock. Steve noted how very pale she suddenly was.

“Yeah, no. I think I've heard quite enough out of you, Rachel.” Danny said calmly and even he knew how unnerving it sounded. “I've actually heard quite enough in general.” He said, eyes locked onto his ex wife. “I'm almost speechless here. I mean, I know what Stan told me but I can't say I believed it. You always were a great liar.”

“Danny, no.” Rachel attempted but the look in Danny's eyes shut her right up.

“Actually, Danny, yes. I mean, can't say I wasn't surprised when you told me about the divorce, cause I was but when Stan told me he thought you were still in love with me? Believe me, it took everything in me not to laugh in his face. How can you possibly still love me? I mean, did you love me when you lied to me about my son for three years? Couldn't have. A person that loves another person isn't capable of that kind of lie.” Danny bit out, his anger rising. “Did you love me when you cheated on me? With Stan? Or when you uprooted our daughter from her entire life and the only things she'd ever known and moved her all the way out here without so much as asking either of us how we felt about it? Did you love me then, Rachel? Cause I'm seeing a pattern here and it has absolutely nothing to do with you loving me in any form or fashion.” Danny knew by now he was in full on rant mode but he figured after what he'd heard, he had that right. 

Steve ducked his head, trying not to let either of them see his smile.

“Danny, of course I love you!” Rachel tried to defend herself but Danny had already heard enough and he wasn't having any of it.

“You really need to reevaluate the definition of that word then because that's not love. Love is moving across the country without hesitation for your child. Love is making a home in a place you hate because you want your kid to be happy. Love is deciding to stick with someone through all the bad shit because even though you fight like a married couple, you don't ever remember being that happy when you were actually married to someone.” Beside of him Danny heard Steve gasp. “Love is practically adopting your partner's kids simply because of who they are. Love is sticking by someone through some of the worst times in their life. Love is landing a plan on a fucking beach because you refuse to let him die. Love is not hesitating to give up part of your liver to save his life. Love is sticking with someone through seven years of their crazy, insane, neanderthal behavior because you can't imagine your life without them. That, Rachel, is what love is.” Danny finished with a sigh as he reached out beside of him and grasped Steve's hand.

“Danny-” Rachel tried again.

“No, Rachel. I don't want to hear it. I heard everything you said to Steve and I can honestly say I have never been more ashamed to have been with you than I am at this very moment. How dare you speak to him like that. You have no right. He's done nothing but be kind to you over the years. He took Grace in and treated her like his own when he didn't have to and he did the same with Charlie the second he found out he was my son. Steve is amazing and I'm a damned lucky bastard for having him in my life and nothing, not you or anyone else, is going to take that away from me. So, you can do whatever the hell you want once your divorce is final but you try and take my kids away from me again and I will rain fire down on you, Rachel, that would have the devil himself cowering in fear. Do you understand me?” He asked, not entirely caring for her answer but curious enough to wait and see what she said.

Rachel didn't speak, however, instead she gave a jerky nod before turning and fleeing the room.

Danny sighed in relief. He suddenly felt completely exhausted and more than ready to get the hell out of Rachel's house. Realizing he still had Steve's hand held tightly in his own, he turned to face his partner for the first time since he'd entered the house.

“You and me, babe, we have a lot of talking to do.” Danny said with a smile and Steve could suddenly breathe easier again.

“I guess we do.” Steve said quietly, still a little choked up by everything that Danny had said.

Still holding Steve's hand, Danny pulled him out of the house and down the steps towards their vehicles.

“How about I go pick up the kids and meet you at your place? Its my weekend with them and I think they'd both me more than pleased to spend it at uncle Steve's.” Danny said with a grin.

“Yeah. Yeah, Danny. That sounds good.” Steve said, a bright smile on his face.

“Wonderful. And while the both of them are distracted by your backyard beach, you and I can talk.” Danny said as he leaned back against Steve's truck.

“Guess that's a must, huh?” Steve asked nervously.

“Babe.” Danny said softly and Steve looked up into his smiling face suddenly finding it hard to breathe again. “I always thought it went without saying but, I love you. I know I've said it before. We both have but you stupid, ridiculous man, _I love you_. Probably always have.”

“You love me like...” Steve trailed off, needing to make sure they were on the same page.

“Like you love pineapple on your pizza.” Danny said with a grin and Steve found himself laughing outright at just how ridiculous Danny was. “Like you love dangling bad guys off of roofs. Like you love jumping off of really tall buildings, like you love putting butter in your coffee. I mean, come on babe, I can keep going if you need me to. I got dozens of these things.” Danny laughed.

“I kind of love you too, Danno. Like...” Steve paused, hesitating and hoping he was about to say the right thing. “Like the way I remember my dad loving my mom. I love you like that, Danny and I really hope I'm not reading this wrong because if I am I-” Danny cut Steve off as reached out suddenly and grabbed hold of Steve's shirt, pulling the taller man down and crashing their lips together.

“I absolutely love you like my ma and pop love each other too, Steven.” Danny whispered against Steve's lips once he pulled back in order to catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Yeah.” Danny replied, his own stupid grin tugging at his lips. “Now go. Meet you at your place once I have the kids.”

Steve nodded before dipping down and pressing a quick kiss to Danny's lips before jumping into his truck with a grin. Climbing into the Camaro, Danny found that he couldn't wipe his own stupid grin he was sporting off his face if he tried. He and Steve were going to be just fine. Rachel be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
